


Only Exception

by Gingerwerk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Stripper Verse, webgott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerwerk/pseuds/Gingerwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is a stripper at Club Mourmelon and has a regular, Joe Liebgott, who wants nothing more than to take David home with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a mini-fic I wrote and I just had to expand on it. 
> 
> No disrespect to the actual men, this story is really me just oggling the hot actors who play the real guys. Don't hate me

“Come on, babe,” Liebgott murmured as he ran his hands up and down the strong thighs that straddled his lap. He was distracted momentarily by the feel of the dark, curly hairs under his fingers before he looked up at the main source of his distraction, which happened to be six feet of muscle, curly black hair, and icy blue eyes. “Let me take you back home with me.” He didn’t even have to look up to see David rolling his eyes at his comments; this wasn’t the first time he’d requested the stripper to come home with him. “I can take care of you.”

 

“Oh can you?” David asked with a tilt of his head before he ground his hips against Joe’s and snickered when Joe groaned. “What could you do for me that I can’t do for myself?”

 

“I’d take care of you,” Joe repeated before he was distracted by another one of David’s movements. “You wouldn’t have to strip anymore if you came and lived with me.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“Except for when we’re feeling kinky or something,” Joe said with a wink. “I could install a stripper pole in my house. Could be fun.”

 

“Tempting,” David sighed before he twisted his hips just so that made Joe gasp; he grinned in victory when Joe slipped a bill into his underwear. “But why should I quite stripping, Joe? It’s good money.”

 

“I could give you money,” Joe continued; as an investment banker, he did make plenty of money to throw around. A lot of his money, however, had recently started disappearing ever since he happened upon this specific strip club about a month ago. He had walked in and fallen completely for David, who seemed to have cast a spell on him, because now he couldn’t go a week without running into the club and enjoying a lap dance or two or three from the guy. In the month Joe had learned a little bit about the guy, even if he was on the secretive side. He knew that David was going to college somewhere but he didn’t know for what and he was pretty sure David was paying for school with his stripping.

 

“Ooh, like an allowance, how fun,” David said with a slight sneer, clearly not up to the idea.

 

“You’re paying for your college degree by stripping and giving strangers lap dances, right?” Joe stated as he tried to focus on David’s gorgeous blue eyes. “I could give you better. You deserve better, David.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes,” he said as he gripped David’s thighs tightly in his hand.

 

“Well what if I don’t want better?” David asked, which caused Joe to crinkle his brow in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What if I already have the money I need for college, Joe? What if I don’t want better? Maybe I just really like stripping and giving hot guys lap dances while I slowly strip them of their pocket money,” David said with a smirk that went straight to Joe’s crotch.      

 

“You kinky little shit,” Joe said as he spontaneously lunged up in an attempt to kiss the dark-haired man. Unfortunately, David was practiced in Joe’s attempts to kiss him and managed to place a strong hand on Joe’s thin chest before he could claim his prize.

 

“Uh-uh-uh,” David said in a teasing but firm tone; there were rules he had to uphold in the club and one of the top rules was no kissing the clients. “No kissing.” He gave Joe a light slap on the face, which only made Joe grin wider and eyes shine brighter. “You should know better by now. No kissing when I’m working.”

 

“Well… when are you done working?” Joe asked slowly with a hopeful grin.

 

            David paused in his movements for a moment while he stared down at Joe. Would it really be that bad of an idea if he went home with Joe for once? The guy had been coming to Club Mourmelon for a month or so and he seemed normal enough; some guys who came into the place were old and clearly creepy but Joe… Joe seemed alright. Would it really be that bad?

 

            But David didn’t do that. He _never_ went home with a client, no matter how long they had been showing up and no matter how decent they seemed to be. Some guys did that, didn’t have a problem with hooking up with a Sugar Daddy for a couple weeks and enjoying the perks before ditching him; George did that almost every month and he seemed to be doing just fine. David, however, just wasn’t that kind of guy. He didn’t know if he would be able to start some kind of Sugar Daddy relationship with Joe; he barely managed regular relationships with normal rules.

 

 _But… it’s Joe_ , he thought to himself.

 

            Joe, was the nicest client he had ever had, mouthy sure, but nice. Joe, who always treated him like a person instead of a slab of meat. Joe, who gave him fucking butterflies when he saw him walk into the club.

 

            Would it really be that bad?

 

“Midnight,” David answered after a long pause.

 

“What?”

 

“Midnight,” David said as he swung his leg off of Joe and got up off of his lap. “Meet me out front.”

 

“Wait,” Joe called out as he reached and grabbed onto David’s wrist. When David looked down at him questioningly, he winked and slipped another bill into his black underwear. “See you then, sweetheart.”

 

“If you’re a minute late you’re gonna be in _big_ trouble.”

 

“I can’t tell if I should or shouldn’t be late by that look you’re giving me, Dave.”

 

“It’s up to you to figure it out,” David said with a wink before he pulled out of Joe’s loose grip and walked away to the back room, trying not to freak out about agreeing to meet Joe.

 

“By the way, I don’t care if you change!” Joe yelled as he watched David walk across the crowded and dim club. “What you’re wearing right now is great!”

 

            David shook his head and turned away so that Joe wouldn’t see his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the mini-version here: http://gingerwerk.tumblr.com/post/64648837059/webgott-strip-club-stripper-au
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
